Ghost
by DelilahsAngel
Summary: Lana Lang is dreaming... or is she? Slash...not too graphic and a little darknessy feel to it...


Authors Notes: Honest opinion. Im not sure if I like it...feels like its missing something.. i dunno  
u tell me.  
  
Noise.  
Dark.  
Water everywhere.  
A face.  
A light.  
Air.  
A mouth.  
Life.  
  
The wind swirls around her in spirals.   
Voices....  
She slinks to the shadows.  
  
"No way! Youre just kidding with me, Lex!"  
"Uh uh! I swear! Alexander the Great liked boys!"  
A snicker.  
"Some namesake..."  
A pause.  
"Is there a problem with liking boys?"  
Silence.  
"Um...Lex?"  
"Yes?"  
"I like boys."  
  
The voices fade and she is once again alone.  
Shock.  
The black bleeds into color but shes a chameleon.  
They do not see her.  
  
Theyre in the office. His hair is longer.  
Clark is giggling and Lex smiles next to him.  
He rests a hand on his knee and they pause.  
So young and he pulls his hand away.  
Its grabbed and they stare deeply.  
Then...  
They are one...rushed...and blinded by want but its good.  
  
The scene dissolves.  
She has witnessed their first kiss.  
The first step.  
She feels sick.  
Black.  
  
"Lex, where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see. Its a suprise."  
"Tell me!"  
"If I told you it wouldnt be a suprise now would it?"  
"Hmph!"  
"Just a little further, baby." Such affection.... "Now. Open your eyes."  
A gasp.  
"Oh Lex..."  
"You like? Theres a comet going by tonight. I figured we could watch it  
together..."  
A blinding smile.  
"I love you."  
"M-me too, Clark."  
  
Her hair blows around her face and the tears falling there.  
Love.  
Wow.  
Love.  
  
"Lex, oh god, Lex, please..."  
"Shh, baby, shhh..."  
"Lex...Lex...God, more, please..."  
"Baby, soon, shh..."  
"Yes!"  
  
A scream and the sounds die down until they are gone.  
His first time.  
Their first time.  
  
"I love you too, Clark, I love you too."  
  
Everything melts away and she is abandoned.   
No one has ever loved her like that.  
Darkness and the floor gives way.  
She's falling...  
Dizzy  
And she lands.  
Drifts to sleep.  
  
"Lana?"  
She doesnt respond. Dreams never speak.  
"Lana, its me, Chloe. Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?"  
Ambulance? No!  
"Im okay...I think, what happened?"  
"Looks like you hit your head. Hard too. You sure youre okay?"  
The world focuses and she recognizes the back room of the Talon. A weak smile.  
"Im sure. Thanks."  
"Alright. Im just glad theres no brain damage. This place makes better coffee than  
the Beanery and if you were a vegetable, they might have had to close it down." A smirk.  
She sighs. Forces the same smile shes forced for years.   
  
Shes cleaning up when it happens.   
Chloe is long gone. Something about a new mutant on the loose. But then again,  
its the usual around here.  
She hears before she sees.  
  
"No way! Youre just kidding with me, Lex!"  
  
Head snaps up. Scared to turn around for fear of what she knows is there.   
  
"Uh uh! I swear! Alexander the Great liked boys!"  
  
No...no...no...no  
  
"Some namesake..."  
  
They move to a booth and out of earshot.  
  
She is spinning. She is drowning. She is running.  
  
Bathroom. Door locked.  
  
She leans and it all spills out.   
  
Reality?...  
Hard to tell these days...  
A gag.  
  
"Lana?"  
Go away.  
"Lana?"  
Silence.  
"I know youre in there. You ran out pretty fast. Should I get your aun-"  
Nelle? NO!  
"Im..Im ok..Just a little stomach ache is all."  
Gag.  
"Lana? You dont sound right. Open the door."  
I need to hide.  
"Lana, please. Let me see youre alright."  
Why do you care?   
"Please?"  
A sigh. The door creaks open.  
"My g-d, Lana your face is white!"  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
Small, black boy.   
Not Clark.  
"Where's Clark?"  
He looks disappointed and cocks his head towards the intense duo.  
I shake.  
He hands me a towel and I wipe my mouth.  
"You know...," he whispers, "He wont always be there to save you, Lana."  
I nod and shiver, "I know..."  
He raises an eyebrow, "Do you? I mean do you really?"  
I dont need this now so I continue nodding, my eyes never leaving the pair in the  
corner. They dont notice me.  
And from now on, it seems they never will. 


End file.
